Don't Mess With Zim's Stuff
by Noizee RR Rebel
Summary: When Ivy meets Zim and Dib, what does she learn? Never mess with Zim's weird Irken technology, it can turn out to be something horrible, destroying, mind-controlling and just plain awesome.


A/N: THIS CHAPTER WAS RE-WRITTEN AND IS MUCH BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL ONE. THANKS TO MY FRIEND ED FOR HELPING ME SO MUCH WITH IT! Seriously, I have re-written this like seven times. Honestly! First, I thought A LOT about a good plot, and then Ed read what I wrote and forced me to re-write this over and over until the spelling and grammar were good enough and there was enough description! See, I have improved so much, I mean, look, even the A/N is all… well-written! xD I spell-check EVERYTHING now and NEVER use text-speak! And that's just in two days! Just imagine how I'm going to improve! :D Also BIG BIG THANKS to _**TearsxOfxBlood**_ for telling me so much about writing IZ fics! Anyway let's begin!

I was sitting in my Aunt Lucy's small grey car and looking at my new town through the window. The town looked kind of… weird, it was dirty and dark, but I was too tired to think about anything. After this endless ride we finally reached our new house – it wasn't very big, it was white and had large windows. When we walked in, I saw that it was really neat inside too, it was clean and filled with light, and the light-yellow furniture was already there. I liked that, though I preferred something different.

I walked upstairs to see the rest of the house. To my surprise, I found one room that actually suited me: the walls weren't white, they were dark blue; the carpet was light blue and the furniture was grey. I went downstairs and then outside to grab the boxes with my stuff from the car – I didn't have much, so it wasn't hard to bring everything upstairs to my new room.

I was sleepy, so I decided to take my things out of the boxes tomorrow or some time later. I looked out of the large window with grey curtains and saw a really weird situation. Two guys that looked about my age were fighting. The weird thing was that one of them was _green_, and the other had a really big head. They were screaming, but I couldn't hear them well and understand their words. They were probably my neighbors, so I thought I could go and find out why they were fighting. Maybe if that wasn't serious, they could calm down now and we could… become friends.

I went downstairs again and saw Aunt Lucy cooking something in the kitchen.

"Ivy!" she called. "Where are you going?"

"Out," I said simply, not really wanting to talk to her. She frowned.

"What about dinner?"

Oh, no, no way I'm gonna eat something Lucy has made.

"I'm not hungry", I said, stepping outside.

The guys seemed to have stopped fighting, they were just yelling loudly at each other now.

"GIVE IT BACK, YOU LITTLE EARTH-WORM!"

"I DIDN'T TAKE ANYTHING, LEAVE ME ALONE, SPACE BOY!"

Earth-worm? Space boy? I raised my eyebrow at them. I didn't know what was going on and what to do. They seemed really, really strange and I didn't really want to talk to them – they were angry, after all, and, well, busy. But since I had already gone out and have been staying near them for about a minute already, I decided I should say something or I would just look stupid. I had no idea what to say, I finally blurted out: "Hey! Shut up!"

Oh my God, what did I say?

They did shut up and then look at me. I felt so stupid. Great way to try to talk to them, good job on making friends, Ivy!

They were staring at me, and I had to say something.

"I'm new here, and I'm, well, I live right here now!" I mumbled, feeling even more stupid. They will now think something bad about me and won't ever talk to me!

"Oh-kay," the big-headed boy said slowly. Then, there was silence. Eerie silence.

"Well go back to your smelly house, you pitiful monkey, and don't distract ME! From my important conversation," the green one said. Well, not just said, first he was shouting, and then started talking really quietly. And why did he call my house smelly, and me a 'pitiful monkey'? Something was _really_ wrong with this guy. And he was also wearing a _pink dress_.

"Oh, um, I just saw you fighting, and, well, yeah". Now I made it all even _worse_.

"We weren't!" the green guy shouted. "I was talking normally like a normal human child I am! I'M NORMAL!"

That… that just made him seem less normal.

"Um, so… I'm Ivy!" I held my hand out for them to shake and realized they probably don't want to shake it and felt even _more_ stupid.

The big-headed guy looked kind of freaked out, but, to my surprise, shook my hand and said: "I'm Dib. And that's Zim, and HE'S-"

"I'M NORMAL!" Zim shouted again, not letting Dib finish. "And- Oh look, it's late, I need to talk to my T- I mean my parents, yes, my parents, so bye!" He turned around and ran off. This was… really strange.

"YOU WILL TALK TO YOUR ALIEN LEADERS, HUH ZIM? I WON'T LET YOU!" Dib shouted and started chasing Zim. And I just stood there, not knowing what I'm supposed to do. I just decided to go back home and read a book, but before I walked inside, I saw something lying on the ground. I came closer to take a better look at it but I still had no idea what this was. It looked like an orange ball with a little pink screen on it. I thought that maybe it belonged to Dib or Zim, and maybe tomorrow I'll see them and return this thing. So I picked it up and only then walked inside. What could it be? Some strange toy? Or something else? I didn't bother to think about it. If only I knew!

A/N: So what do you think? I can't believe I wrote this! I have a really awesome plot in mind! Please review!


End file.
